Kingdom Hearts Union χ
Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ (pronounced "key") is a mobile game remix of Kingdom Hearts χ, and was released in Japan in September 2015.http://www.khinsider.com/news/Kingdom-Hearts-Unchained-Key-Coming-to-Smartphones-2015-5380 and will be released on April 7, 2016 in North America http://na.square-enix.com/us/blog/kingdom-hearts-unchained-x-coming-north-america. It is currently in development for a worldwide release. Development Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' is a mobile remake of the PC-only game Kingdom Hearts χ, released in Japan in 2013. The game features a few differences in gameplay, the most major being the change of the card gameplay into medals; this change was made because of the negative reaction to card mobile games, and the first impression to playtesters was that χ was one, because of the gameplay style. The game was announced during E3 2015 to be coming to North America and other territories, though no release window has currently been announced outside of Japan and North America. Worlds and Characters Trailers KINGDOM HEARTS Unchained χ Announcement Trailer Connection to Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Unchained App Artwork.png Unchained BG Light.jpg Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Title Screen.png Ephemera & Chirithy.jpg|Celebratory Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura Sora & Chirithy.jpg|Celebratory Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura KINGDOM HEARTS UNCHAINED X - UNITED STATES RELEASE.jpg|United States Release Celebratory Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura Unchained X Avatar.png Unchained Chi 1.jpg Unchained Chi 2.jpg Unchained Chi 3.jpg Unchained Chi 4.jpg Unchained Chi 5.jpg Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Gameplay 1.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Scrrenshot 1.png|Costumes featuring Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Screenshot 2.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Screenshot 3.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Screenshot 4.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Scrrenshot 5.png Union Station KHX.png|The Foretellers Station Chirishii_KHX.png|Chirithy (Dream Eater) Dark Chirithy KHX 02.png|Chirithy (Nightmare) Moogle_KHX.png|KHχ Moogle Unicornis_Faction_Leader_KHX.png|KHχ Unicornis Union Foreteller Anguis_Faction_Leader_KHX.png|KHχ Anguis Union Foreteller Leopardis_Faction_Leader_KHX.png|KHχ Leopardos Union Foreteller Vulpes_Faction_Leader_KHX.png|KHχ Vulpeus Union Foreteller (Ava) Ursus_Faction_Leader_KHX.png|KHχ Ursus Union Foreteller Black Coat KHX.png Ephemera_KHX.png|Ephemera Skuld KHX.png|Skuld Mickey_Mouse_KHX.png|KHχ Mickey Mouse Donald KHX Render.png|KHχ Donald Duck Goofy KHX Render.png|KHχ Goofy Chip_KHX.png|KHχ Chip Dale_KHX.png|KHχ Dale X-Chi_Icon.png|KHχ Icon Lux_KHX.png|KHχ Lux Speed KHX Symbol.png|KHχ Speed Symbol Magic KHX Symbol.png|KHχ Magic Symbol Power KHX Symbol.png|KHχ Power Symbol Book of Prophecies KHX.png|KHχ The Book of Prophecies Book of Prophecies Page C KHX.png|KHχ Pages of The Book of Prophecies Book of Prophecies Page B KHX.png|KHχ Pages of The Book of Prophecies Book of Prophecies Page A KHX.png|KHχ Pages of The Book of Prophecies Anguis_Keyblade_KHX.png|Anguis Foreteller Keyblade Leopardos_Keyblade_KHX.png|Leopardus Foreteller Keyblade Unicornis_Keyblade_KHX.png|Unicornis Foreteller Keyblade Vulpeus_Keyblade_KHX.png|Vulpeus Foreteller Keyblade Ursus_Keyblade_KHX.png|Ursus Foreteller Keyblade Snow White Rags KHX Render.png|KHχ Snow White In Rags Snow White KHX Render.png|KHχ Snow White The Prince KHX Render.png|KHχ The Prince Evil Queen KHX Render.png|KHχ The Evil Queen Old Hag Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ The Evil Queen In Disguise Magic Mirror KHX Render.png|KHχ Magic Mirror Doc KHX.png|KHχ Doc Grumpy Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Grumpy Sleepy Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Sleepy Happy_KHX.png|KHχ Happy Bashful KHX.png|KHχ Bashful Sneezy Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Sneezy Dopey Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Dopey Alice KHX.png|KHχ Alice Queen of Hearts Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Queen of Hearts Cheshire Cat Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Cheshire Cat White Rabbit 2 Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ White Rabbit White Rabbit Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ White Rabbit Mad Hatter Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Mad Hatter March Hare Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ March Hare Trump Soldier Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Card Soldiers Doorknob KHX.png|KHχ The Doorknob Aladdin KHX.png|KHχ Aladdin Abu Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Abu Razoul_KHX.png|KHχ Razoul Guard Kingdom Hearts χ.png|KHχ Royal Guard Hercules KHX Render.png|KHχ Hercules Hades_KHX_Render.png|KHχ Hades Philoctetes KHX Render.png|KHχ Philoctetes Cerberus KHX.png|KHχ Cerberus Cloud KHX Render.png|KHχ Cloud Strife Belle KHX.png|KHχ Belle Belle Woods KHX.png|KHχ Belle Belle (ball gown) KHX.png|KHχ Belle In Ball Gown Beast KHX.png|KHχ Beast Beast (tuxedo) KHX.png|KHχ Belle In Tuxedo Prince Adam KHX 01.png|KHχ Prince Adam Prince Adam KHX 02.png|KHχ Prince Adam In Tuxedo Gaston KHX.png|KHχ Gaston Maurice KHX.png|KHχ Maurice Lumiere KHX.png|KHχ Lumière Cogsworth KHX.png|KHχ Cogsworth Mrs. Potts KHX.png|KHχ Mrs. Potts Chip (Teacup) KHX.png|KHχ Chip Wardrobe KHX.png|KHχ Wardrobe References Category:Kingdom Hearts games Category:Mobile games Category:2015 video games Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Beauty and the Beast